


雷光

by Tuzidong



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzidong/pseuds/Tuzidong
Summary: 心意相通的御主和从者偶尔会梦见彼此的过去，就是这么一个故事。





	雷光

做了一个非常寂寞的梦。

神明享受着供奉，他们与凡人结合所生的后代被尊为英雄而享受荣耀。  
然而这份荣耀绝非虚幻的，而是实实在在的功绩所带来的。  
因此，即使不是神之后裔也可以去追逐“英雄”的身份。  
名为忒休斯的少年渴望成为英雄。  
怪物（米诺陶洛斯）就是这声名的奠基。

这个故事在那个时代非常的寻常。  
神牛与王后，明明二者都不是什么罪大恶极之物，但其后代却被称作怪物（米诺陶洛斯）。  
作为异形，形象狰狞面目可憎的存在于世。  
被惧怕也是理所当然。  
被憎恶也是理所当然。  
最后迎来来自英雄的制裁，更是属于怪物的，理所当然的结局。

即使是支配着克里特岛的王也对牛首人身的怪物感到一筹莫展。  
这毫无疑问是伴随着灾厄与死亡的天生的魔兽，绝非任何吉祥之兆。  
经过思索，他最终命令工匠（代达罗斯）建立起了幽囚之所——即为后世所知的迷宫（Labyrinth）。  
工匠高超的技艺使迷宫成为了“绝对无法走出”的所在。  
这就是他长大的地方。  
……至于『雷光』，或许是王后帕西法厄在与她的孩子分别之时，带着些微不舍呼唤的名字吧。

他总是一个人。  
这么说也不尽然。每隔十天半个月，会有人沿着丝线拖着整块整块牲畜的血肉进来——至于这些东西来源则无法得知——他们匆匆的来也匆匆的走，随意把带进来的食物往哪个地方一丢，等待着他不知何时发现。曾经他没有及时赶到食物的所在，到的时候发现成群的蚊蝇围着已经开始腐败的被开膛剖腹的羊，地上蜿蜒凝结着那牺牲品早已变色发臭的血液。  
偶尔也有一些时候，会有飞鸟在旅行途中经过米诺斯岛的迷宫。这时他总会仰起头来以目光跟随着它们的轨迹，跌跌撞撞地追逐直到鸟群消失在迷宫的天空之外。更多的时候，他只能听到几声被风捎来的海面上海鸥的啼鸣，那是为数不多的他会陷入可以被称为「宁静」的状态的时刻，假如被外界的人在场看到了这种状态，恐怕是会大感惊讶的。  
尽管几乎没有与人沟通的经验，但他经常会想到——或者毋宁说是梦见，自己在吹拂着惬意凉风的森林里面漫步，阳光通过树叶的缝隙照到他的身上，他与大家融洽地相处，连蝴蝶这种柔软曼妙的生物也愿意停留在他的身边。祖辈久远传承的记忆通过血液流淌在他的身上，来自神牛的部分唤起他对自然的向往，而来自母亲的则使他在某些时刻渴望起温暖的怀抱。他会突然在迷宫里一阵疯跑，也会将庞大的身躯蜷在一个角落默默度过日月的轮替。模模糊糊之中阿斯忒里俄斯（驰骋天地的雷光）意识到，外面世界的存在与自己无关，迷宫（Labyrinth）就是他生命的界限。

即使是这种程度的平静也会被打破。作为怪物（米诺陶洛斯），是不可能奢望远离人群就此终老的。  
米诺斯王的长子在雅典遇害，心痛愤怒不已的王向宙斯（神王）祈求降下对雅典人的惩罚。  
作为谋杀的代价，每年将有七对稚童以祭品的身份从雅典来到米诺斯岛。  
于是从某一日起，送食物的人不再来到迷宫。  
好饿。  
好饿。好饿。好饿。  
好饿饿饿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！  
在仿佛要腐蚀五脏六腑的饥饿感摧折下，进入迷宫的生物的结局早已注定。  
……毕竟是吃着血肉长大的异形啊。  
进食完毕的牛头人（米诺陶洛斯）站在一地骸骨与血迹中央，带着迷茫和不安。  
他不甚灵敏的脑中是记得的。那些在攻击下挣扎着发出悲鸣的生物理应是被称为「人」的存在。  
甚至是种群中几乎没有抵抗力的弱小存在。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
怪物再度在迷宫里狂奔。

他也不是没有想过与人交谈。  
为此非常非常努力的压抑着不断叫嚣着想吃想吃的心情。  
迷宫的一隅。高大的牛头人和小男孩。  
“………………”  
“……我，阿斯忒里俄斯。”他试图咧开嘴作出友善的表示。  
然而，被迫离开父母家乡、又被送入可怖迷宫的孩子的精神已经濒临崩溃了。  
“怪物啊啊啊啊——！”“好可怕……讨厌……谁也好……救救我！”  
男孩踉跄地后退，试图进行徒劳的逃亡。  
等回过神来的时候，那孩子已经消失了。  
怪物的话语，是无法被人类听取的。  
真好吃。  
好吃，好吃。

迄今为止的人生完全累积在杀戮之中。  
但凡有智慧的生灵，都会为这份罪恶打心底里的发出悲叹吧。  
心怀正义之士，对这样的屠戮决计无法视而不见。  
在某一日某一次的献祭中，迷宫迎来了英雄的讨伐。  
猛烈而笨拙的攻击。精巧而灵活的回避。  
忒休斯在怪物（米诺陶洛斯）的身上留下了一道又一道的伤口。  
受了伤的怪物咆哮着冲上去，英雄竭力与他周旋搏斗。  
战斗到后来，两个人都濒临极限。  
最后是怪物先支持不住，在心脏之处留下了足以致命的伤口。  
怪物轰然倒地。迷宫里面尘土飞扬。  
如果还有什么值得一提的话，大概就是上前去揭开怪物面具的时候，英雄脸上不可思议的表情了。  
而怪物仰望着天空的脸上究竟是否露出了如释重负的表情呢？这一点无人能够知晓。  
这是愚钝者的落幕。  
这就是雷光（阿斯忒里俄斯）的故事。

 

…………  
藤丸立香从伽勒底的床铺上醒了过来。她不想立刻起身，而是保持平躺的姿势盯着天花板看了一段时间。  
直到耳畔传来声音。  
“唔。御主。早上好。”  
“早安，阿斯忒里俄斯。”  
少女坐起身，转头看向自己的从者。  
他有着蓬松而又柔软的白色毛发，身材高大健壮，也有与之相称的力气。虽然作战的时候奋勇搏杀，但在伽勒底的绝大多数时间，他只会温驯的待在休息室或者其他什么地方，看着周遭英灵们的交谈或者打闹，好像这样就已经十分满足了一样。和有着孩童外表的从者们的关系也很好，圣诞节的时候还扮作驯鹿陪童谣和杰克一起玩。  
……好像一只大型毛绒玩具啊，少女皱了皱眉鼻子。  
“晚上，睡得，不好吗？”大概是沉默的时间过于久了，阿斯忒里俄斯（毛绒玩偶）有些小心翼翼地问。  
“不……只是做了一个有些不可思议的梦呢。”她非常自然的回答，并且向他舒展出了一个笑容。  
阿斯忒里俄斯的脸红了起来，他磕磕巴巴地开口：“请，收拾，一下。今天，模拟作战。”说完就急忙转身想要离开房间。  
“请稍等一下，阿斯忒里俄斯。”少女呼唤住了步履匆匆的雷光，并且示意他蹲下来一点。  
唔，真好啊。  
她伸手揉了揉配合的维持着姿势的从者的头发，心里不禁满足地这么想着。  
——“阿斯忒里俄斯，今后我们也一起加油吧。”  
作出了如是十足信赖的宣言。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前写的搬运……我对fate一定是真爱  
> 几句题外话，京极夏彦在《百怪图谱》中形容鬼为“行不应行之事，因其非人也”。月球设定里的阿斯忒里俄斯就是遵循这样的方式生活，他确实曾经满手血腥，因此成为了被划分为“恶”的存在。但是阿斯忒里俄斯的悲剧在于他之所以会这样是因为没有人教导过他什么是应行之事，也没有人来认可他能够作为人而生存，他连一个机会或者选择都没有。即使如此，只要有人愿意呼唤他的名字，他就会负担起自己的罪过，并且拒绝“恶”的一面，实在是个好孩子啊。以上。


End file.
